Dressers with diamond particles applied serve mainly to form surfaces of abrasive grinding tools which have been worn in operation. The forming of the abrasive grinding tool is done by a process where the surfaces of the abrasive grinding tool and the diamond dresser touch while rotating it different peripheral speeds. Such dressers are expensive, not only due to the cost of worn diamonds, but also due to the fact that only a small number of high accuracy dressers can be manufactured. Therefore, it is important that long dresser lifetimes are striven for. However, long dresser life is limited by abrasion to the diamond particle surfaces and the loosening of the diamond particle attached to the rotary symmetric body. The loosening of the diamond particle is caused by the vertical orientation or the diamond as well as the changed form of the diamond caused by abrasion and the low hardness resistance of the bonding metal to the heat of the dressing operation. Abrasion occurs first and foremost on the edges of the dresser since the diamond particles have lesser adhesion to an edge than they do to adjacent face.